justfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncommunity Spirit
Uncommunity Spirit is a 2016 Australian action-adventure natural disaster short film directed by Jessica O'Connor. The film takes place one day after the zombie apocalypse in Inmates.The screenplay is credited to O'Connor, who rewrote the script during principal photography. Shot mostly on location at the Carramar Community Centre, the film had a troubled production, going over budget and past schedule. As Filmbites' CGI avalanches suffered many malfunctions, O'Connor decided to mostly suggest the disaster's presence, employing an ominous, minimalistic theme created by composer Kevin MacLeod to indicate the disaster's impending appearances. WA Police gave the film what was then a screening at one theater. Plot Prologue The teacher Iliana introduces 9 people to Friday afternoon detention and asks how the boys are doing with their maths test and they are OK with it. They are going to write an essay about what they've done wrong, why they're here and how they should behave next time. The teacher says she is going to get some paper and tells Greg not to jump on the table and Ella to put the fan down and left. Greg got up, took a peek out of the door and stood on the table introducing the people who have done things wrong. Brendan goes and checks. Snowed In He ends up seeing that they are snowed in, Greg comes and asks what happened and Brendan points at the snow. Everyone comes in and Brendan tells the good news and the bad news. Ella mentions there is no reception and then David and Taran high five each other. Tom calculates how much time that they will be stuck in there. Vivienne complains and Michael tries a fire spell but Taran stops him and tells him what happens and David fake punches Taran and steps apart and says softly "Why didn't he do it?" You can just about hear but it's very quiet. Tom suggests that we should need one leader to govern us all. They go to the staff room and elect. Election Michael grabs a cupcake then David decides to grab one too. Tom and Greg volunteer to be the new leader and they vote and Greg ends up to win. Out of Detention Sheryl is hanging in the toilets as Vivienne and Ella enter in and ask what is she doing in there and she is keeping out of detention. Vivienne and Ella told Sheryl that they're snowed in and that Greg's in charge. Sheryl complains. Greg's Rules Brendan and Greg start telling the rules and Sheryl enters the classroom. If they don't follow Greg's rules, Greg has given special permission to give a swirly or tickle torcher. Greg says "Disco Greg" and everyone dances horribly. Tom's had enough and starts his own community. Greg says it's toilet paper time, everyone is eating cupcakes, it's Disco Greg time and Taran is not dancing so Greg calls his guards to give him a Swirly. Sheryl didn't say King Greg and she didn't bow to him. Epilogue David, Vivienne, Tom, Damien, Michael and Taran are outside, looking at King Greg and his amateurs. Damien hears an avalanche and David yells to save them. They rush in, while the ceiling collapses and they are out safe and sound. Deleted Scenes David's Dancing Originally, in the first draft, David was going to dance normally, not horribly. Tom's Mistake Tom says "What are you still doing up there? Is his name Greg?" Greg's Target Greg announces toilet paper time and he throws one and it hits a window. Prequel On the same day, a prequel titled Inmates was released. Movie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fiNFLz3j14